


Ruby's Birthday Surprise

by Middaywisher



Category: RWBY
Genre: Betrayal, Birthday, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Embarrassment, Halloween, Halloween Costume, Jealousy, Public Humiliation, enf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middaywisher/pseuds/Middaywisher
Summary: Being born on Halloween, Ruby loves the holiday. And this year will be her first one at Beacon academy, too. It definitely won't be like any other she's had before.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Ruby's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. Earlier this year, I was trying to do this thing where I posted one thing per month, but I failed that pretty badly. Let's see if I can't be a little better about posting.

Ever since they were thrown on a team together, Weiss has been compiling a list of things she knew about her team’s “leader”, after all it was important to know your enemy. Maybe now, she might finally have enough to work with… Her eyes glanced over the list once more, committing it to memory. A devious smile worked its way to Weiss’ face. With all this information, she was sure she could figure out something, some plan to get Ruby to resign as leader or maybe even leave Beacon all together. Then, Ozpin would surely appoint her as the leader in Ruby’s place. She was the obvious choice, considering the only other options were a quiet girl obsessed with smutty books and a loud, reckless brawler. Neither of them were a good fit for the position. Though, the current leader was also unfit for the position as well, so it wouldn’t be too surprising if he chose one of them next. _No,_ Weiss shook her head. _He’ll choose me for sure this time._ This time Ozpin would definitely see that she was the best choice for the job. She deserved the renown and perks given to a team leader. Ozpin had to be aware of this. And if he wasn’t, well… _We’ll get there when we get there_ , Weiss decided. For now, though, she had a plan to make, and she already knew just when to enact it. This Halloween would be one Ruby wouldn’t forget.

*

Weiss groaned, hearing her so-called leader droning on about it being her birthday for the umpteenth time that morning. Apparently, the girl had also neglected to buy herself a costume as well, expecting someone else on her team to buy one for her, so she could show it off at the costume party that was going on tonight. Yang had been mentioned the idea of giving her a trashcan for her costume, but as amusing as that idea may be, Weiss wasn’t going to let that happen. This was the night Weiss had been waiting for. Everyone at Beacon would be at this party… Weiss couldn’t wait.

“Don’t you think that would be a little cruel,” Weiss said, trying her best to sound sincere. “It is her _birthday_ , after all. Her behavior hasn’t warranted giving her a _good_ costume, but she deserves something she can show off.”

“That sounds weird coming from you,” Blake said.

“What? Why? I can be nice,” Weiss said defensively, crossing her arms.

“What did you have in mind,” Yang said.

“Nothing glamorous, I assure you, but at least it’ll be better than a trashcan,” Weiss said. “She can be a mummy. I’ll tell her to use some gauze to wrap herself up, and that will be it.”

“Well, all right, I guess,” Yang said, rubbing the back of her head. “That doesn’t sound like much of a punishment, though.”

“Isn’t it? She wants some awesome costume but all she will get is a homemade mummy outfit, something that has been done to death might I add, while everyone else is wearing great costumes.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Yang conceded.

“Works for me,” Blake shrugged.

“All right,” Weiss clapped her hands together and smiled. “Sounds like a plan. You girls can head out to the party first, then I’ll let her know about her costume and head out after you. This way, Ruby only has the choice of being a mummy or staying home, which we all know she won’t do.”

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re kinda evil?”

“You wanted to put her in a trashcan.”

*

When it started getting dark, Yang and Blake did exactly as directed, leaving quickly as Ruby called after them. “Wait! What about me? What am I supposed to wear – I don’t have a costume, Yaaanng!”

“Oh, don’t worry, we have a costume for you,” Weiss said, smirk on her face.

“Oooh, what is it?” Ruby said, looking all around. “Where is it?”

“It’s right here,” Weiss said, lifting the cover off her bed, revealing a large roll of toilet paper, single ply, taken from the dormitory’s communal bathroom.

“Uh, what?” Left Ruby’s lips. “Weiss, I think you’re confused. Toilet paper isn’t a costume.”

“It is when you’re going to be a toilet paper mummy.”

“But… I don’t want to be a toilet paper mummy. Those are so lame. Everyone’s done that before.”

“Well, sorry I tried to do something nice for you,” Weiss said, feigning hurt. “Yang wanted to throw you in a trashcan and call it a costume, but I didn’t let her. I said we couldn’t do that to you on your birthday. And I thought that as my… _bestie_ , you wouldn’t mind sharing a costume theme with me.” Weiss started for the door, until she heard Ruby call to her, and a mischievous smirk made its way across her face. _Hook, line, and sinker._ She knew all she had to do was play the “besties” card and Ruby would be putty in her hands.

“Wait, stop, Weiss,” Ruby said. “I’m sorry… And, uh, thanks for, uh, not letting them give me a trashcan costume, I guess… I don’t mind being costume twinsies with you. Let’s do it!”

“’Twinsies?’ I didn’t say that,” Weiss said, turning back toward Ruby, shaking her head. “I’m going as a pharaoh. You’ll be my mummy. I just have to get dressed first, and then I’ll help you get into costume.”

“Can’t I be the pharaoh instead?” Ruby said. “After all, it is my birth-”

The words died on her lips as Weiss cast her a stern glare. “Trash. Can.”

“Nev-never mind,” Ruby laughed anxiously.

“That’s what I thought,” Weiss said, walking to the closet. It took her a few minutes, but once she emerged, she was in an elegant, gold and white ensemble with a skirt, top and headdress.

“Wow, Weiss, you look amazing,” Ruby said.

“I know,” Weiss said. “Now, let’s get you ready. We don’t have long before the party, after all. Get undressed.”

“What? Right here?” Ruby said, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

“Right here, over there, it doesn’t matter,” Weiss said. “But you need to take your clothes off so we can start wrapping you up.”

“Can’t you just do it over my clothes?”

“Ruby Rose,” Weiss said firmly, almost making her jump. “That would be all sorts of tacky, and I’ll have no part in it. I’m a _Schnee_. We don’t do tacky.” Ruby bit her lip. “Do you want to go to the party or not?”

“I do…”

“Then take your clothes off or I’ll leave you here.”

Ruby hesitated for a moment before she started to slowly shed layers. Soon enough, she was standing in the middle of the room in just her underwear. Her face flushed. She could hardly believe she was doing this.

“Okay, arms out,” Weiss said, grabbing the toilet paper roll and starting the process. Ruby’s hands were going to be next to useless once she was done with them. She was also planning on keeping the whole ‘costume’ one entirely connected piece… that would make things easier for her later. Weiss wrapped layer after layer on the hands before moving to the arms, doing the same. From there, she did Ruby’s neck before she finally said, “Okay, now it’s time to do the chest. Let’s get that bra off.”

Ruby’s mouth dropped open. “You can’t be serious, Weiss, I can’t do that!”

“Why not,” Weiss said, feigning ignorance. “We’re both girls here. It’s not a big deal.”

“That doesn’t matter, it’s embarrassing!” Ruby protested. Weiss did agree with her, of course, but that didn’t matter. “And, besides, I don’t want to be braless in _toilet paper_!”

“I don’t understand the problem,” Weiss said. “Yang goes without one all the time, and it’s not like anyone is going to know you’re braless, anyways. I’m going to wrap you up nice and tight. No one will be able to notice a thing.” “But-” “And, like I said earlier, I don’t do tacky. Your bra’s color will show through the toilet paper. That’s tacky. So, take it off or I’m leaving.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, looking at the floor, trying to keep her eyes away from Weiss. “But, uh, could you take it off for me.” Her blush darkened. “I can’t do it with my hands wrapped up…”

Weiss sighed. “I suppose I could help you out,” shaking her head. She reached around, unhooked the bra and pulled it off Ruby before the girl knew what was happening. Her leader’s petite, creamy breasts were exposed to the room, and Weiss found herself staring at them for a moment in slight envy. They weren’t big, but they were still bigger than her own, much to her irritation.

“Um, Weiss?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you… please stop staring at my boobies…” It was Weiss’ turn to blush.

“I wasn’t staring,” Weiss said in a huff before getting back to work, wrapping the paper around her chest. She gave it a generous amount, at least in the places that it didn’t matter, like above and below her breasts. She worked to make it look like she was covering everything important thoroughly, at least from Ruby’s perspective. In actuality, Weiss only covered her breasts themselves slightly. If you stared at them for a moment, you could still make out the bright pink of her nipples and where they were. After a few more layers under her breasts, Weiss made her way down Ruby’s stomach without any trouble or protests, until she hit Ruby’s waist. Weiss hooked her fingers into the sides of Ruby’s panties.

“Weiss!” Ruby squealed. “What are you doing? Get-get your fingers out of there!”

Weiss scoffed. “Really, Ruby? How many times do we have to do this? We’re never going to finish at this rate. Or do you want to go to the party as the half-naked mummy?”

“I-I don’t, but I-“

“The let’s go. Step out of these panties. Now. Their color will show through the paper, and I’m not going to have any part of that.”

Ruby sighed. “All right… but close your eyes.”

“Ruby, if I close your eyes, I won’t be able to make sure everything’s covered.”

“But… then you’ll see me naked.”

“We’re both girl, you dolt!”

“I know, but…”

“All right, I’m leaving.”

“No! All right, all right, I’m taking them off,” Ruby whined, face red enough to do her namesake proud. She closed her eyes, refusing to open them until her privates were private again, and stepped out of her panties, giving Weiss and eyeful. There were only faint wisps of hair, acting as an arrow to the good stuff. Weiss almost couldn’t believe this was happening. She tossed the panties aside and got to work, keeping an eye on Ruby’s face, making sure she was none the wiser. Weiss wrapped the paper around and around, lightly covering the frontside, while making sure that everything on the backside wasn’t covered in any meaningful way. And then she worked on the legs, finishing them quickly before separating the paper on Ruby from what was on the roll.

“You can open your eyes now,” Weiss said, stepping away from her.

Hesitantly, Ruby did, looking herself over. “How do I look?” She spun herself around for Weiss because she couldn’t check for herself. The paper on her neck made it rather difficult to turn her head. She would just have to trust he friend.

“It looks good,” Weiss said with a smirk.

“It’s not noticeable that- that I’m naked under this, right?” Ruby asked anxiously.

“Of course not,” Weiss said, sounding offended. “ _I’m_ the one who did it, after all. It looks perfect.”

“Thank you, Weiss!” The red head said, pulling her friend in for a hug. “This still feels really weird… Like I can feel the air… _everywhere_ , like-like I’m naked,” she let out a nervous laugh, “but if you say you can’t tell, then that’s good enough for me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Weiss said, pulling free. “Let’s just get to the party already.”

The duo made their way to the door, both smiling for completely different reasons. As they exited the room, Weiss heard her friend quietly ask a question.

“Um, Weiss… What do I do if I have to go to the bathroom?”

Weiss looked at her from the corner of her eye before simply saying, “Don’t,” and making her way down the hall.

Ruby froze for a moment before chasing after with an “Oh…kay...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! This is planned to be a two-parter with the next one being from Ruby's perspective. I wasn't sure how I felt about this one. Admittedly, I'm kind of rusty, but I hope it turned out all right. I'll probably try to write the next one soon and post it on Halloween. Fingers crossed.


End file.
